Una extraña atmósfera rosa
by Key Kirishima
Summary: 01:Kaminari quería saber la verdad acerca de ellos, lástima que le saliera tan caro. Serie de one-shots acerca del Katsuyu [Bakugou Katsuki x Asui Tsuyu] Rated T por el vocabulario de Bakugou.


**_«Una extraña atmósfera rosa»_**

 ** _Katsuyu [Katsuki Bakugou x Tsuyu Asui]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 **Disclaimer: Los personaes de Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Yo sólo he creado la historia donde ellos participan, quiero darles amor.**

 **N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Llevo alrededor de dos años en hiatus, con algunas excepciones, así que sería semi-hiatus. No haré promesas de actualizar seguido ni nada, lo intentaré sin embargo.**

 **Esta historia serán una serie de One-shots para darle amor al Katsuyu mi pareja uff súper favorita, hetero, del manga/anime. Espero encontrarme con más personas que los apoyen y de igual forma sé que encontraré mayormente a quienes no les agrade, pero no importa, seguiré dándoles amor nwn/**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura y disculpen cualquier error (u horror) ortográfico que dificulte la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Del por qué debes tener agua cerca si quieres encender una mecha"_**

Parecía una buena idea al inicio, pero Kaminari no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Sucede algo ¿Bakugou-san? —cuestionó inocentemente la chica de cabellos verdes mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su mejilla al hacer la interrogante. Ella no lo sabía, pero el rubio encontraba aquel gesto simplemente adorable.

Pero por supuesto que él nunca lo diría en voz alta.

—¡No sucede nada, maldición! —fue lo que vociferó antes de retirarse hacia la práctica a la que fue llamado desde hace varios minutos, desafortunadamente un par de ciudadanos que se tropezaron con él pagaron por su mal humor.

—No sé qué le sucede, Kero —pronunció la del quirk rana —¿Están peleados o algo por el estilo? —le preguntó ella a su acompañante en ese momento, es decir Kaminari.

—Ya sabes cómo es él, no necesita un motivo para estar enfadado —alegó.

—Mejor continuemos con lo que te decía, la sección de ropa para la lluvia no incluye pararrayos, por lo que implementarlos en tu traje sería algo complicado —Denki no lo notó, pero el comentario que había hecho sobre el del quirk explosivo no fue del total agrado para ella.

—Ya veo...—el chico intentaba disimular sus verdaderas intenciones, la verdad es que no estaría hablando con su compañera a esa distancia si no fuera por el hecho de que Bakugou estaba cerca.

Le parecía increíble que esos dos creyeran que podrían engañar a todo su salón fingiendo ser simples conocidos en la escuela, porque aunque aún no lo procesaba, aquellos dos tenía una relación sentimental de la cual él se había enterado por accidente el fin de semana pasado cuando iba caminando por el parque y los vio entrar, tomados de la mano, a una cafetería.

Al principio pensó que había visto mal, es de aquel chico explosivo a quien se está refiriendo, por lo que optó por no pensar al respecto hasta no estar completamente seguro, así que durante los últimos días ha estado observando a la pareja en cuestión en busca de algo que le confirme sus sospechas, sin embargo, ellos actúan muy bien, si no fuera por lo que vio en el parque, no pensaría que tienen ese tipo de relación.

—Lo siento Tsuyu-chan, debo irme, nos vemos en la piscina el lunes —dijo sin más despidiéndose con un gesto en su mano y corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado el dueño del quirk explosión, dejando a la dueña de los grandes ojos sola —, supongo que debo ir en camino hacia el entrenamiento de Bakugou-chan. —soltó sin más, emprendiendo su camino.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Sólo ella puede encender su llama...y apagarla"_**

—¿Qué quería ese idiota? —preguntó de mala gana Katsuki, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta que su novia le había entregado —. Maldición—susurró cuando se percató de que había sonado celoso, incluso se atascó colocándose la prenda. Realmente se notaba cuando no estaba de humor.

Lo que sucedía muy a menudo, sin embargo desde que estaba con Tsuyu era más el sentimiento de tranquilidad el que se encontraba a su alrededor, ciertamente ella había tenido un gran impacto en él.

Por eso quería matar al idiota de Kaminari. Desde que se percató de su presencia en el parque, hizo todo lo posible por apresurar el paso para que no los alcanzara. Incluso pensó en tomarla en brazos y alejarse, pero aquello sólo levantaría sospechas, no es que tenía algo que ocultar, en verdad disfrutaría de que el mundo supiera que Tsuyu estaba con él y que si querían mantenerse con vida debían guardar su distancia.

Todo lo contrario a lo que estuvo haciendo el imbécil de la electricidad.

Sin embargo ella alegaba que debido a los incidentes que han ocurrido últimamente y en los que se ha visto involucrado, era peligroso que se enteraran que estaban juntos. Recordó también el cómo el maldito de Deku les había contado acerca de su encuentro con Shigaraki y del cómo cara redonda estuvo cerca de todo eso.

Definitivamente no quería que Tsuyu estuviera cerca del peligro siendo él la causa.

Por lo que por el momento decidieron no decírselo a nadie.

—Algo sobre su traje, no lo sé, fue realmente extraño, no parecía que eso era lo que quería decirme, kero —respondió ella, tomando su bolso y haciéndole entrega de un batido de frutas, que había comprado en el camino, para él—, será mejor que no pienses mucho en eso.

—¡No lo estoy pensando mucho! —gritó el chico, sin embargo un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, sí lo estaba pensando y demasiado —, ese idiota no le teme a la muerte —chasqueó.

—Es hora de que nos retiremos —sugirió Tsuyu —, el encuentro en la piscina será mañana, deberías descansar, ya te has ejercitado mucho hoy. —aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a Bakugou le agradaba mucho el hecho de que ella se interesara en su entrenamiento, admitía que a veces competía por cosas que no eran de tanta relevancia, y ciertamente ella no dudaría en decírselo en su cara, pero en aquella ocasión era un resultado que a ambos les interesaba.

—Quisiera saber cómo va a culminar ese enfrentamiento —comentó la pequeña estudiante mientras caminaba al lado de su novio aspirante a héroe número uno — la última vez Aizawa-sensei no nos permitió saberlo y esta vez Iida-kun también clasificó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante —, es más que obvio que los haré morder el polvo. No necesitas preguntarte quién ganará, obviamente seré yo —creyó que con esas palabras la convencería pero, para variar, su expresión no había cambiado. Algo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que no podía interpretar su lenguaje facial, puesto que ella carecía de uno, aunque después de un rato la vio sonrojarse y soltar una pequeña, y rápida, carcajada —¡Maldición! ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—Katsuki-kun, aún te falta mucho por aprender —dijo sin prestar atención a la expresión del chico ante el hecho de cómo lo llamó y adelantándose debido a ello — ¿Qué sucede? Estás rojo, kero ¿Será que te resfriaste por la práctica de hoy?

—¡No soy tan débil para enfermarme por eso! —vociferó rojo, tanto por la vergüenza como por el enojo — ¡Maldita sea! S-Sólo caminemos —añadió tomándola de la mano y caminando con cierta prisa. Ahora eran dos quienes escondían su rubor.

Después de un largo caminar, y de que su rostro recobrara su tono natural, el de ojos rojos inició la conversación.

—Sé que voy a ganar —comentó — ¿Crees lo contrario? —no había miedo, ni rudeza en sus palabras, pero Asui sabía que para él su opinión importaba.

—No es que no creo que no puedas ganar —aclaró ella —, sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que tanto como Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun e Iida-kun son muy buenos y si te confías demasiado, puedes perder la ventaja.

Ahora lo entendía, era un consejo.

—¡Tsk! No soy el mismo de aquel entonces, que tenga confianza no significa que menosprecie el potencial de los otros, sólo sé que soy mejor que ellos y con esa mentalidad, nunca me podrán vencer.

Y sin querer admitirlo, sólo con una sonrisa, Tsuyu sabía que él tenía razón.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Del por qué no debes jugar con el fuego, a no ser que sepas utilizar el agua a tu favor"_**

Finalmente el día de la competencia había llegado, todos se encontraban muy a gusto nadando y jugando waterpolo en la piscina, pues habían dejado el evento principal para el final.

—Estoy aburrido, iré a tomar algo —anunció el manipulador de la electricidad mientras salía del agua y se dirigía a una de las máquinas que se hallaba en la entrada del lugar, durante el corto recorrido pudo ver que Tsuyu se encontraba sentada, junto a otras chicas, hablando tranquilamente, instintivamente buscó a su ruidoso compañero y lo vio gritándole, para variar, a Iida y a Kirishima, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algún tema que él desconocía.

Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar entablar comunicación con la dueña de los cabellos verdosos, pues justo había quedado sola en el área de descanso del lugar.

—¡Tsuyu-chan! —la llamó y se acercaba a la pequeña chica ofreciéndole una bebida, como resultado del lugar donde tan sólo hace unos minutos estaba.

—Buenas tardes Kaminari-kun —ofreció la chica, quedando perpleja durante breves segundos ante la acción del chico —¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó con su dedo índice en su barbilla.

—¡Tsuyu-chan, qué mala! —se quejó el rubio —, estoy ofreciéndote una bebida.

—Eso parece —añadió ella—, pero ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó.

De verdad que a veces no la entendía. Miró, sólo por precaución, en busca de unos ojos rojos sobre él, pero para su fortuna, se encontraba jugando con los demás.

—Olvídalo —le dijo a ella —, me la tomaré yo —y antes de que pudiera abrirla desapareció ante sus ojos, la causa por supuesto, la chica de al lado.

—Ya que Kaminari-kun se molestó en traerla, no voy a rechazarla —le dijo sonriente.

Estaba a punto de sonreírle e intentar contarle un chiste, pero de pronto sintió cómo algo impactaba contra su cara.

—¡Kaminari-kun!—gritó Asui viendo como el chico estaba por estrellarse contra el suelo, lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por ella, o más bien por su lengua y sus rápidos reflejos — ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó recostándolo sobre una de las sillas para que descansara, no tardaron en verse rodeados por sus otros compañeros quienes deseaban conocer el estado del joven.

—Lo siento viejo, realmente era algo que no creí que ocurriría —ofreció Kirishima, con una mano detrás de su cabeza, era como un tic de culpabilidad —, pensé que Bakugou haría remate, pero no fue así. —culminó el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una mirada hacia el chico de cabello de puntas, quien no hizo más que chasquear la lengua, parecía enojado.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—¡Si te encuentras mal deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería Kaminari-kun! —ofreció Iida—¡Como presidente de la clase no puedo dejar que mis compañeros no sean atendidos ante lesiones que podrían ser graves!

—No es para tanto—dijo —, gracias a Tsuyu-chan no es algo grave —añadió sonriéndole a ella.

Pero alguien no estaba feliz por ello.

—Eres increíble Tsuyu-chan —felicitó Uraraka a su amiga —, Kaminari fue muy suertudo de que estuvieras cerca.

—Aunque yo lo veo más de otra forma —añadió Momo en un susurro—¿Será posible que haya sido Kaminari-kun quien se acercó a Tsuyu-chan?

Se escuchó algo explotando, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención.

—Así fue, kero—confirmó la chica —, me trajo esta bebida —dijo señalándola.

—¡Kamimari! ¡Tú, bastado! —acusó Mineta —, haces toda clases de trucos para acercarte a los pechos de Asu-…—el joven fue interrumpido por la lengua de la chica que lo mandó a volar por los aires y antes de caer fue rematado por una explosión de Bakugou.

Un trabajo en equipo, ciertamente.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa con todos ustedes?!—vociferó Katsuki luego de mandar a volar, literalmente, a Mineta—¡Se supone que vamos a tener una competencia! —gritó.

—Bakugou-kun, un compañero ha sido lastimado, podemos dejar la comp... —¡Y un demonio! —declaró interrumpiendo a Iida—¡Ese maldito se lo buscó!

—¿A qué te refieres Bakugou? —preguntó Sero, la actitud de su compañero siempre era peculiar, pero esta vez era más rara de lo normal.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la mirada cómplice que tenías la mayoría de las chicas de la clase.

—C-Chicos, estoy bien...—¿Y si Kaminari-kun lo hizo para poder acercarse a Tsuyu?—cuestionó Hagakure, añadiendo más leña al fuego. Bakugou parecía estar siendo consumido por su propio quirk.

—B-Basta, d-de verdad—Denki ya no sabía qué decir, seguramente aquel ser vengativo se desquitaría con él.

—¿Podría ser amor?—preguntó Mina.

—¡MUERE KAMINARI!

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Del por qué debes tener cuidado con lo que haces...o podrías explotar a manos de un chico con tendencia a la piromanía"_**

—Así que son pareja —concluyó Iida, un poco ruborizado por la situación —, enhorabuena Asu-...Tsuyu-chan —felicitó.

—Realmente es algo muy inesperado —reveló Sero mirando con picardía a su compañero quien estaba pateando una de las paredes del lugar —, aunque tienes gustos muy peculiares Tsuyu-chan.

—Aunque me da algo de lástima por Kaminari-kun —añadio Uraraka viendo cómo el chico era llevado por Deku y Kirishima a la enfermería luego de que Bakugou _hablara_ con él.

—Pero quién iba a decir que Kaminari-kun estaba acercándose a Tsuyu-chan por querer confirmar su relación —cuestionó Momo —¡Que motivos tan impuros!—añadió con una mano sobre sus labios y con aspecto de decepción.

—Los chicos no son tan perspicaces como nosotras —dijo Mina —¿Verdad Tsu-chan? —agregó codeando a la peliverde, quien lucía ruborizada.

—Es increíble no lo hayan visto —dijo Hagakure —, de verdad que funcionamos diferentes.

—Chicas, ya basta, están haciendo sentir incómoda a Tsuyu —comentó Ochako, liberando a la pequeña del quirk rana de las chicas —¿Iida-kun, crees que debamos continuar con la competencia?

—En vista de que hay un compañero en la enfermería, creo que deberíamos esperar para conocer su-...—No se preocupen —Denki se encontraba entrando por la puerta principal con algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo, a su lado venían Deku y Kirishima —Recovery Girl estaba en la enfermería y ha sido muy rápida para curarme. Si es por mí, no hay inconveniente chicos —ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, podemos continuar —

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _En las buenas y en las malas...aunque sea yo quien provoque las últimas"_**

—¿Algo que quieras decir Kat-su-ki-chan?—la diversión estaba expresada en el rostro de Tsuyu, de verdad que el resultado fue algo totalmente inesperado.

—¡ESOS MALDITOS! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! —al final, en la competencia Bakugou salió ganador, sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con aquella victoria. Al parecer sus compañeros se sintieron tan generosos con él y su relación con Tsuyu, que le permitieron obtener la victoria.

Algo que él rechazó por completo.

—Será para la próxima, además no creo que te tengan tanta consideración como para no patearte el trasero —alegó Tsuyu. De algún modo debía de hacer para que Bakugou no pensara en el resultado y los motivos por el cual terminó de ese modo.

—¿Te crees muy lista como para decir eso?—preguntó intentando reflejar enojo, pero en verdad disfrutaba la charla.

—Es un trabajo que tengo que dejarle a ellos, si compitieras conmigo no tendrías oportunidad.

Ahora sí se lo iba a tomar en serio.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? —Tsuyu no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter —, entonces deberás competir conmigo—declaró con entusiasmo.

—No estoy para...—El ganador podrá dar un castigo al perdedor.

—Acepto —tener una competencia con su novia puede que no fuera la mejor idea que haya tenido, pero realmente le emocionaba la idea.

Además se alegraba por tener a alguien con quien compartir momentos como ese.

 ** _«« ¿Fin? »»_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Algún review?_**


End file.
